<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something unique by HongbinTeeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883859">Something unique</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongbinTeeth/pseuds/HongbinTeeth'>HongbinTeeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstage, Bottom Lee Hongbin, Cha Hakyeon is a rich bitch, ChaBin, Lee Hongbin is a celebrity, M/M, Minor Angst, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, Top Cha Hakyeon | N, Waiting Room, compliment kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongbinTeeth/pseuds/HongbinTeeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hongbin is just famous because of his pretty face.” </p>
<p>“I know, he is not even that talented, I don’t understand why everyone is so whipped about him” </p>
<p>“Someone must have helped him reach this point. There’s nothing special about him.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyways, Hongbin didn't need them...he needed no one except for Cha Hakyeon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“LEE HONGBIN!” The screaming of the fans was loud as Hongbin exited his manager's car. A bright, dimpled smile drawn on his face as he waved at the fans who had been outside of the recording site to wait for him. He could see some of the fans offering chocolates, candies and even plushies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But because of rules from his company he wasn’t allowed to accept any of the gifts. He still smiled at the fans and sneaked in one or two chocolates at his manager’s back. He walked into the recording set, greeting the staff and the other idols that appeared on his way towards his waiting room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was having, another, comeback. It was the third time this year, his fans were worried about him overworking and Hongbin was a bit tired with all the work on his plate but it wasn’t like he could complain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Other idols and actors in his company would kill for a comeback. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day went by quickly. It was a routine already and somewhere between his dry rehearsal and the actual show he fell asleep. For when he woke up, his stylist had already finished his hair and his make-up and the only thing he needed to do was get dressed up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hongbin spent the time watching the TV in his waiting room, seeing the other idols performing before his turn was up. Usually he would perform last or near the end, so the waiting felt endless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hongbin! Stand by!” He heard the staff of the show calling. He stood up from his couch and made his way towards the stage entry. As soon as the group before him finished he moved towards the stage with his back dancers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His fans started to scream right away. He saw his lightstick being turned on in red lights as he got ready to perform. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whenever Hongbin performed the other idols were in awe. The cheer of his fans was different, and everyone knew almost 70% of the crowd were there just for him. Lee Hongbin was the most famous singer and actor in the whole country, snatching every award he could get, stealing roles in dramas and movies unintentionally, becoming the most important performance in any music show. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Other idols avoided Lee Hongbin’s comeback like a plague. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hongbin knew this. He luckily wasn’t someone to be very sociable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the performance ended, Hongbin thanked the back dancers for their hard work as he slowly started to walk towards his waiting room. As he walked by he could see the other idols talking, murmuring as he passed by, their eyes following him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first he was too self-conscious, getting anxious as the other idols talked about him, wondering what they were running their mouths about, but as time went by, he started to give a shit about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needed no one but one person. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew what people gossipped about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hongbin is just famous because of his pretty face.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, he is not even that talented, I don’t understand why everyone is so whipped about him” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone must have helped him reach this point. There’s nothing special about him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hongbin closed the door of his waiting room with a loud bang, letting the group of idols outside know he had heard everything. He gave a shit, or so he told himself that, but deep down, those words still hurt him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to be alone for a while.” He said. Everyone inside the waiting room was confused by the sudden demand, but slowly the waiting room was emptied and soon enough Hongbin was completely alone. “Don’t let anyone in.” He said as his manager left the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hongbin moved through the waiting room before flopping down on the couch. He let out a heavy sigh, he was tired. He knew what the people outside of the room said was true, there was nothing special about him, his fame was built up on media influence, which was created by power influence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel a hint of guilt eating his chest...he knew he was privileged for the help he got to get there, he knew the comments people made about his lack of talent and his fabricated personality were true...should he give up?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he gave up and left the industry no one was going to get hurt. He didn’t have loyal fans, most of his fans would abandon him for someone more handsome as soon as they could, his staff was done with his self-centered and demanding personality and he had heard the complaints before and most idols hated him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t always like this. He wasn’t the type of guy to give orders to others and get upset if they didn’t follow, he wasn’t the type of person to throw a tantrum for a few insults...but all the stress that came with lying and pretending had gotten a hold on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door of the waiting room was open. Hongbin shot right up. “I told you to-!” He started to scream before his eyes met with the person walking into the waiting room. His mouth shut tight as the other person closed the room’s door again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a nice welcome.” Hakyeon said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cha Hakyeon was Hongbin’s biggest torture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cha Hakyeon was the youngest son of one of the richest families in the country. The guy had everything under his power, the police, the entertainment industry...Hongbin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” Hongbin asked with annoyance as he let himself fall on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can drop that shitty attitude.” Hakyeon said unaffected by Hongbin’s obvious annoyance. Hakyeon started by taking off the jacket of his suit, letting the piece of clothing rest on one of the stools for makeup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been ignoring my calls.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like always.” Hongbin added. “Is not a surprise that I’m avoiding you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you shouldn’t be surprised that I’m here.” Hakyeon said as he sat down next to Hongbin on the couch. Hakyeon’s hand slowly started to pet Hongbin’s hair while the younger stayed still, not moving at all and ignoring the delicate touch. “What’s wrong with you today? You seem grumpier than usual.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to quit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit what?” Hakyeon asked immediately. His hand stopped moving as he looked at Hongbin with a bit of shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All of this.” Hongbin said as he moved his hand to indicate everything surrounding them. “Being an idol, and acting and all of this.” He said, this time pointing to him and Hakyeon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why so suddenly?” Hakyeon asked. “Just a few weeks ago you were making an award acceptance speech.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hongbin sighed, this time, he allowed himself to seek Hakyeon’s touch, letting his head fall on Hakyeon’s shoulder as the older one resumed his petting. “I read a few comments on the comeback MV...and some comments made here by other idols.” He said. “They made me think.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone has haters that have too much free time.” Hakyeon said. “And those idols are just envious of what you have.” Hakyeon whisper but the anger could be felt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of what I have?” Hongbin asked. “What do I have?” He questioned while a mockery laugh left his lips. “There’s tons of people who are better at acting than me, but I still get the roles they auditioned for. There’s tons of singers who are better than me, but I still get the wins.” He added. “What do I have that makes such a big difference?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakyeon remained quiet and Hongbin raised his eyebrow, knowing he had managed to win this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My face?” He asked. “or you?” He added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakyeon knew there was no right answer to that question. Hongbin hated being called a - pretty - boy and Hakyeon knew telling him he had him would just give Hongbin another reason to quit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hongbin, even if I had helped you somehow, I didn’t build you up.” Hakyeon said in an attempt to answer but at the same time an attempt to make Hongbin feel better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hongbin knew Hakyeon was lying and Hakyeon knew as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Hongbin started his acting and music career, he was nothing more than a poor orphan child that someone casted on the street because of his pretty face, but there was only so far a kid with no education and with an abusive company could go to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Hakyeon met Hongbin at an advertisement recording for one of Hakyeon’s family business and the older one got obsessed with Hongbin. That’s how he decided to help Hongbin out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Talking about Hongbin with other companies, building a reputation for the younger one, getting Hongbin casted for dramas and movies, getting Hongbin casted for variety shows, making people believe there was something unique about this one boy till it got to a point where everyone wanted to work with Lee Hongbin for no reason. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The constant mention of his name on television, his angelic face and his dimpled smile was everything he needed to get more than half of the nation under his hands, but Hongbin knew it was all because he had managed to captivate Cha Hakyeon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and I know that’s not true.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does it affect you so much to have received my help?” Hakyeon asked. “Is not like you are doing it for free and again, it wasn’t just my power what brought you here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakyeon hated that Hongbin couldn’t see it, how he shines whenever he was on stage, how his charming smile wooshed the whole country over, how there was just something, something Hakyeon couldn’t explain...but once you fell for Lee Hongbin there was no way out of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it always upsetted him that Hongbin couldn’t see that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...there’s nothing unique about me…” Hongbin murmured. “other than you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hongbin’s eyes flew towards the door of the waiting room focusing on the lock, hoping the door was locked. Hakyeon had his hands pinned over his head and his knee between Hongbin’s legs making it almost impossible for Hongbin to move away, everything happened too quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were talking calmly and suddenly Hakyeon pinned him down to the couch. “Nothing unique about you?” Hakyeon asked, his voice sounded sick, twisted, dark. Hongbin was trying to move, but moving his hips made his dick brush against Hakyeon’s knee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” Hongbin ordered and Hakyeon arched his eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I was the one to build you up,” Hakyeon started. “what gives you the right to tell me what to do?” Hongbin gulped down as Hakyeon leaned down. He started to slowly kiss Hongbin, placing a kiss on the younger’s cheeks, then moving down towards Hongbin’s chin and finally kissing the other’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss started slowly, but quickly Hakyeon started to dominate the kiss, introducing his tongue into Hongbin’s mouth, letting his tongue invade the other’s space before pulling away and starting to bite down on Hongbin's lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongbin let out a soft moan he had been trying to keep down his throat. Hakyeon finally moved, he moved his knee closer to Hongbin’s crotch, forcing pressure on the area. Hongbin’s breath got caught up as he tried to keep quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon held Hongbin’s wrists with one of his hands as he started to undress the younger with his other hand. “Your body is unique.” Hakyeon started to say once he opened Hongbin’s shirt. Hakyeon used his hand to explore Hongbin’s body. His warm hand moved around Hongbin’s abs slowly before moving up towards Hongbin’s nipples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongbin’s breath quickened as Hakyeon started to twist his nipples. Hakyeon brought his lips to Hongbin’s nipples, biting softly before licking it causing Hongbin to gasp and moaned at the feeling. “Your voice is unique.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon pulled back before moving his leg so that he would be sitting on top of Hongbin, keeping the younger one from moving while letting go of Hongbin’s hands, he continued using his hands to touch each inch of Hongbin’s exposed torso. “Those idols…” He said as his hands travelled down towards Hongbin’s waist. “don’t know about us.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon pushed his hands under Hongbin’s pants. Hongbin should be used to this, to Hakyeon’s hands moving around his body, to Hakyeon’s way of touching him, but he could never get use to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hate comments, also don’t know about us.” Hakyeon said. He stood up, getting out of the couch before pulling Hongbin up with him. “Do they?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongbin shook his head. He could feel his cheeks burning, he could feel the heat inside his body. Hakyeon started to undo Hongbin’s pants, pulling them down before pushing Hongbin back onto the couch. “Why would they be envious about you having my help then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They wouldn’t, so they must be envious of something else.” Hakyeon said. “Where’s the lub?” He asked as he pressed his hand softly against Hongbin’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongbin was panting now. He couldn’t believe how Hakyeon’s words could make him so hot. “In my bag.” He simply answered in a soft whisper. He watched as Hakyeon walked towards Hongbin’s bag to get the lub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongbin didn’t need anyone but Cha Hakyeon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could tell himself he hated the older one, because he had a lifetime debt with Cha Hakyeon, if it wasn’t for him he wouldn’t be where he was at right now, but Cha Hakyeon looked at him with so much love and held him in such a high pedestal that Hongbin couldn’t bring himself to fully hate him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon came back, removing his pants before applying the lub to his hand and starting to rub himself. Hakyeon then leaned down closer to Hongbin, pushing his legs over his shoulders as he inserted himself inside of Hongbin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongbin closed his eyes because of the pain, it didn’t matter how many times he had to take Hakyeon in different places and positions, it always hurt like a bitch. “I don’t have this kind of fantasies with anyone but you.” Hakyeon said as he started to move slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongbin groaned as he threw his head backwards, moaning loudly at the feeling. “It means you are unique and special to me.” Hakyeon said. “Do you think I go around doing charity for anyone?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongbin kept telling himself Hakyeon had taken pity on him and that was why he helped him, but he knew he was just lying to himself as to not admit that in Hakyeon’s eyes he may be just more than a product for society. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongbin moaned louder and his hands held onto Hakyeon’s shirt as Hakyeon started to thrust faster. Hakyeon held onto Hongbin’s waist to be able to thrust deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being fucked by Hakyeon was always a different experience, something he would be slow, just enjoying the moment, but some other times, it was like his goal was to destroy Hongbin’s prostate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung!” Hongbin moaned out loud but this just made Hakyeon want to fuck him harder. He loved it when Hongbin screamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love your voice.” Hakyeon whispered. Hongbin blushed at the sudden comment. “If just you were more confident in yourself.” He added in a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongbin rolled his eyes back as he felt something build up on his stomach. “I’m...I’m close.” He said as he started to try to move himself to seek for that momentum to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon leaned down, hugging Hongbin as he continued to fuck into Hongbin fast. “You are so precious to me.” Hakyeon whispered. Hongbin moaned as the compliments from Hakyeon continued coming and before he knew it he was out of breath after reaching his climax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon pulled away from Hongbin, moving inside of the younger slower now so as to not hurt him. Hongbin was shaking and his throat hurted. Hakyeon finally pulled out before coming on Hongbin’s stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon leaned down again, kissing hongbin softly on the lips before looking at the younger with a smile. “Stop saying you are not unique.” He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongbin was out of breath, too tired to move or speak, just humming at Hakyeon’s request. Hakyeon rolled his eyes and shook his head, knowing well that Hongbin was not even listening to him. “You still need to go upstage for the ending.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Hongbin whined and Hakyeon just laughed. “Come on, I’ll help you get ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My stylists are going to kill me…” Hongbin complained as he catched a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He was wrecked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If they touch you, they’re careers are over.” Hakyeon said with a fairytale smile as he kissed Hongbin’s forehead. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>